Downhole tools and tool parts including roller cone bits and fixed cutter drag bits are machined from steel or fabricated by infiltrating a bed of hard particles, such as cast carbide and/or sintered cemented carbide with a binder, such as a copper-base alloy.
Steel bodied bits are typically fabricated from a round stock or a blank machined to a desired geometry including external and internal features of the bit body. Hard-facing techniques may be used to apply wear-resistant materials to the face of the bit body and other critical areas of the surface of the bit body.
Conventional metal particulate-based infiltration involves placing a bed of hard particles within a mold and consolidating the bed to the desired density. The consolidated bed of hard particles is infiltrated with a molten binder which solidifies to form a solid bit body including a discontinuous phase of hard particles within a continuous phase of binder.
Cutting elements or inserts are fixed to the fabricated bit body within pockets at predetermined positions to optimize the rate of penetration into a subterranean formation. Cutting elements or inserts are secured to the pockets within the bit body by brazing, welding, adhesive bonding, or mechanical pressing after the bit body is fabricated.
Improved methods, systems and compositions for manufacturing downhole tools and tool parts having increased wear resistance, strength and toughness are herein disclosed.